Jealousy
by bloodfangsoflust
Summary: A sniper attempts to take Ryo's life. How will Dee react when he finds the killer?


Jealousy comes in many forms. I have been pushed away from the man I love for the last time. He chose another over me, and I cannot stand it. Can't he see what's right in front of him? Can he not see how much I love him? Why does he continue to push away what is right there? If he will not accept my love willingly, I will make him see that I am the only one for him. I've been pushed to the limit. No more playing nice. I will make myself known- no matter what it takes.

"Dee, must you do this?" Dee has pushed Ryo up against the wall again.

"Of course, lover." Ryo blushes, and Dee grins, leaning in for a kiss- BAM! Ryo's eyes fly open as Bikky lands a kick to the left side of Dee's face.

"Pervert! When will you learn?" Dee growls at Bikky and lunges at him. Ryo catches Dee around the chest.

"Leave him be, Dee." Dee shrugs and turns to Ryo.

"Ryo, I'm spending the night at Carol's." Ryo nods as Bikky walks out the door.

"Well, if we're all alone for the night…" Dee moves to kiss Ryo again when the door bangs open.

"DEE!" Dee finds himself on his back again, JJ on top of him.

"Dammit, JJ!" He swears, glancing up at Ryo. Ryo grins wickedly.

"Well, later Dee. Have fun with JJ, I have a date with Commissioner Rose." Ryo grabs his coat and waves to a stunned and swearing Dee.

"JJ, get the hell off me! Ryo, wait-!" Ryo makes it out of the apartment complex and counts to five before Dee practically tackles him.

"Back so soon?"

"What do you mean, you have a date with that rat-bastard Berkeley?" Dee demands. Ryo slips away from him and unlocks the car. "Ryo, don't walk away from me!" A lavender-haired blur comes rushing out of the building.

"Dee! You slipped away! We're partners tonight, remember? Ryo's working with Commissioner Rose tonight!"

"Why aren't you with Drake?"

"Drake has the night off."

"Bye, Dee. Have fun with your little clean-up robbery." Ryo drives away, jealousy reflecting in his eyes at Dee through the driver's window.

"Ryo, wait-!" The car disappears around the corner. JJ cuddles Dee and receives a punch to the face.

"Commissioner Rose, take your paws off me." Ryo had been pinned to the wall when he walked through the door.

"Why, Ryo? The only reason I had things arranged they are is so I could finally-" Ryo lashed out at Berkeley, catching him square in the chest with a punch. Rose just laughed.

"I will not tolerate you tonight, Commissioner." Berkeley just nods, shocked.

"We are to investigate a double homicide on Houston and Clinton." Ryo follows the Commissioner out of the office.

"Dee, they just called in for a sniper. I'll be up there, okay?" JJ didn't wait for an answer- not that Dee was going to give one. He began interviewing the store owner when he saw Ryo and Commissioner Rose step out of the street. He was about to call out to Ryo when quite suddenly, red blossomed on Ryo's shirt. There was a moment of stunned silence on the scene, and Ryo dropped. Dee dashed to him as Berkeley radioed for an ambulance.

"Officer down, we have an officer down, send immediate back-up and an ambulance." He said into the electronic machine at his side. Dee has Ryo cradled in his lap. Ryo reached up to Dee, and Dee took his hand.

"Shh, Ryo, be still. Help is on the way." He murmured. Ryo shook his head.

"Dee, this is a sniper shot." He whispers before passing out.

Several weeks later, Ryo had made a full recovery. Dee was still searching for the would-be assassin. He was laying with his head in Ryo's lap.

"I just don't know what I can do. I know you think it was a sniper, but who?" Ryo leaned over and kissed Dee.

There was a knock on their apartment door. Ryo stood to answer it, Dee lost in thought.

"JJ, what are you doing here?" There was an icy look in JJ's eyes that was never there before.

"I came to finish what I started." Dee came running as a gunshot rang out. Ryo had managed to dodge it- he sported a graze on one arm now.

"JJ, what the hell-?" JJ smiled coldly up at Dee as he cocked the small handgun, aiming at Ryo.

"You pushed me away, Dee. You chose him over me." Dee managed to ruin JJ's aim as he took another shot at Ryo.

"JJ, why would you want to kill me?" Ryo asked reasonably.

"He picked you! YOU! As straight as a pin, and he just had to have you! I tried to give him everything he could possibly want, but no! He chose you!" Dee moved to intervene again, but he missed. JJ shot aiming for Ryo's heart- and he got a fatally accurate blow.

"NO!" Dee screamed, taking Ryo in his arms. Ryo smiled up at Dee.

"I love you, Dee. Kick his ass." He managed, then was gone. Dee stared at the blood on his hands, a rage and intense sadness building in his heart. JJ smiled.

"Nice, flowery way out. That's just like Ryo." He sneered at Ryo's body, and Dee leapt at him. The least he could do was fulfill Ryo's last wish. JJ's eyes widened at the depthless anger in Dee's eyes, and the gun discharged once more. Dee gave a kind of "oh" of astonishment as he felt a burning pain tear into his flesh. JJ dropped the gun as Dee sank to his knees. JJ stared.

"No, it was only supposed to be him…" he muttered frantically. Dee smirked.

"Ryo, now we can be together forever." He murmured, collapsing next to his lover.

JJ glanced at the gun, and took out the note he had written earlier. He stared at it, then dropped it on their bodies. He walked out of the apartment complex. The police found the bodies together, surrounded by their blood. They were in each other's arms. The note in JJ's handwriting was stunning.

"_He chose Ryo, even in death."_


End file.
